Policies
Policies replace the government system of the original game. With this new system, there are three tiers of policy decisions focusing on three different aspects of a nation: government, military and civil administration. For each of these policy decisions, the player can choose between two different technologies. Each technology gives the player a patriot and provides additional bonuses such as new units and buildings. All policies are researched from the Meeting House or, if Despotism has been researched, the Palace. Government Despotismright "Power shows the man." — Pittacus of Mytilene By researching Despotism, you are giving one man absolute power in your nation. This allows you to research technology faster, so this is a good policy for those who like to get things done quickly. *Receive the Tyrant Patriot *Upgrades Meeting House to Palace *Research conducted 25% faster *(Chremonidean League only) Gain control of the army of Athens Democracyright "The administrator of state affairs should consider the many, and disregard the few." (Han Feizi) Researching this policy puts elected officials in charge of your nation. This allows ideas and innovation to flow more freely, which can be very useful given the high costs of researching the reform techs and the rest of the policy technologies. *Receive the Consul Patriot *Cheaper non-library technologies Military policy Offensive doctrineright By land, by sea, with foot, with horse, Resistless in his rapid course O'er all their realms his warring thousands pour'd... (Aeschylus) This policy technology is ideal for offensive players as it provides a number of bonuses that make it easier to follow an aggressive strategy. Buildings such as the Stockade and Fortified Barracks will allow you to create solid forward bases, and with cheaper barracks units and military technology you can field large armies with more ease. *Receive the Commander Patriot *Military research cheaper *Barracks units cheaper *Upgrades Outpost to Stockade *Upgrades Barracks to Fortified Barracks *Upgrades Consul to Military Consul or Tyrant to Military Tyrant, depending on the government policy that you chose Defensive strategyright As for those who reached my boundary, their seed is not. Their hearts and their souls are finished unto all eternity. (Ramses III) This policy technology is ideal for defensive players as it provides a number of bonuses that make it more difficult for enemies to take your cities. Buildings such as the Guard Tower and Citadel will force your enemies to commit to lengthy sieges, while faster training and building times allow you to quickly build up a defence in times of crisis. *Receive the Governor Patriot *Buildings created 25% faster *Troops created 25% faster *Upgrades Watchtower to Guard Tower *Enables Citadel Civil administration Patronageright He is supposed to have given a striking proof of his wisdom, but, as I was saying, his device for getting wealth is of universal application, and is nothing but the creation of a monopoly. (Aristotle, On Politics) This policy technology provides military and economic bonuses that support the wealthy patricians of your nation's society. If you have you also researched Offensive Doctrine, you can turn to slavery and access a cheaper work force that is still just as effective. Furthermore it enhances cavalry in multiple ways, as they were often part of the upper classes. *Receive the Optimas Patriot *Cavalry cheaper and faster to build *Enables Theatre *Upgrades Citizens to Slaves (If Offensive Doctrine has also been researched) Populismright "He raiseth up the poor out of the dust, and lifteth up the beggar from the dunghill, to set them among princes, and to make them inherit the throne of glory..." (1 Samuel, 2:8) This policy technology provides bonuses to support the ordinary citizens of your nation. An increased Commerce Limit and access to Amphitheatres will allow you to build up a stronger economy. If you have also researched Defensive Strategy, you will be able to protect your economy with armed merchants and caravans. *Receive the Popularis Patriot *Increased Commerce Limit *Enables Amphitheatre *Allows cities to spawn mobs (If Defensive Strategy has also been researched) Category:Features